


Tower Block

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent Calendar 2014 day 23





	

"So get this-" Sam said.

"No, stop right there!" Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked. He had just walked into the room, Dean had his arms wrapped around Cas.

"I don't want to go on any hunts at all until after Christmas!" Dean said. "I don't care if it's a Tower Block haunting or a Werewolf at a Christmas party. I am not going anywhere until after I have enjoyed Christmas with my family!"

"Got it," Sam said.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and smiled slightly. "What?" Dean asked the angel.

"Your family?" Cas asked.

"Yes," Dean said. "You, Sam, Ben, Charlie and Dorothy are my family."

Cas smiled again. "So no Tower Block Haunts or Werewolf Christmas parties until after Christmas then?"

"Exactly," Dean said leaning his forehead against Cas's.


End file.
